User blog:JDKreeper/utrysd
i NOTE: I made a huge overhaul on this page, mainly because I want the images next to the description of the object. Instead of being lazy and undoing this which i spent nearly an hour on, try actually finishing what I started. Also, this isn't vandalism if i'm trying to improve the page. Instead, block me for "Useless edits." '-I will oof you ' Overview Current Known Easter Eggs There are currently 27 known Easter Eggs in Jailbreak: * * Scoobis - Added in the Sewer Escape Update. Was originally found in the letter "B" at the Bank. This Easter Egg is based off an iconic mesh in Roblox that also goes by the name "Scoobis". This Easter Egg was removed in the Weapons/Items Update and added back in the 2018 Winter Update and can now be found in the Secret Agent Base. To find, look under the Holograms in one of the waterfalls. * Secret Room in Financing: Underwater '- Located in the Bank when the Finance Underwater vault is active, the room is in the back of the water in the lasers, and under the wall. Inside, there is the Jailbreak logo and a message reading "Shhh! This room is a secret. Great job finding it!" It is unknown if this room is a placeholder for another update. The room only opens when the Metal Door has been blown open. * '''Meerkat '- It's a ground weasel with a general hat! Its on shipping containers inside the Military base. It was probably added because Badimo was tired of people spamming "#ameerkatinJailbreak" on Twitter. It's for some Spanish youtuber. Removed Easter Eggs The following are removed Easter Eggs that were once in Jailbreak. There are 18 known '''removed Easter Eggs. * Drooling Zombie '''- For 12 minutes between 1:23 AM EST, December 25th, 2018 to 1:35 AM EST, December 25th 2018 in '''ONLY new servers, there was a zombie, known as the "Drooling Zombie". It was scripted to move around. However, it did not attack nor have a clear path of direction; it just wandered about the map. It was revealed that the zombie's name was Jerry in a tweet by Badimo. * Rocket Ship '-' 'Was found right outside the Prison by the Town Tunnel and the Camaro outside of the Prison, and had been added in the Alien Update. Hard not to notice. Was removed in the 4/10/18 Back To Earth Update and is replaced by the Mini Rocket Ship. * '''Number 1 '- Was a Rocket Fuel patch in the shape of a number 1; used to be part of the Ready Player One Event to locate the orange house. Was hinting the 1 Year Update, which has now passed. This Easter Egg was removed in the 1 Year Update. * 'Giant Alien '- Found climbing up the $10,000 apartment in the City. Added in the Alien Update. Removed in the 4/10/18 Update. * 'Ice Cave '- Was found at the top of the mountain with snow that is right behind the Museum. There was a glitch which allowed you to get inside, but according to players who have done the glitch, there was nothing behind it. This Easter Egg was removed in the 1 Year Update. * 'Alien Face '- Found on the hill near the Bank. Was hinting towards the 4/1/18 Update, which was also the update in which this Easter Egg was removed. In the Back To Earth Update, this Easter Egg was in the game again, though most likely by accident. It was finally removed in the 1 Year Update. * 'Aliens '- All added in the Alien Update, and all were removed in the Back To Earth Update. Consists of several aliens placed around the map, like in the Main Building of the Prison, on top of the 1M Dealership, and even inside a gray crate at the City Criminal Base. These aliens could not be interacted with. One of them, the one inside the Main Building of the Prison, was supposedly taking a phone call and had knocked over a chair. * 'Money Bags '- Added after the 1B Visits Update; used to be part of the Ready Player One Event, but later the event changed and the bags served no purpose other than to be decoration. They have since been removed from the game. * 'Karly '- Was right next to the Horse Easter Egg. It was added in the 1 Year Update, and was removed in the Sewer Escape Update. It was was only a blob at first, then it grew limbs and a torso. It even had a name tag saying “Karly”. Karly eventually became moldy before it was removed. * '''Arnold Silhouette- This was found on one of the windows of a building found near te Bank. The easter egg took inspiration from the TV Show Hey Arnold!, which aired on Nickelodeon. During the live 2B Visits Update event, the building was destroyed and replaced, thus removing the Easter Egg. * Mysterious Opening '''- Appearing in the Fall Update (2018), a mysterious opening/tunnel has popped up near the Museum. It was boarded up by planks, and has two orange monster trucks hauling metal directly on each side of it. It is unknown what this will become in upcoming updates. The license plates of the monster trucks say, "T S O E P C." The Monster Trucks both have blade rims. In a miscellaneous update soon after, players could walk into it, but there is nothing inside. The purpose was leaked by Badimo as a futuristic-like tunnel. It was revealed that TSOPEC was translated to TOP SEC-ret. This has been replaced by the Secret Agent Base in the 2018 Winter Update. * '''Jail-bucks Coffee Cups - Found on the Cargo Train. Replaced the original blue box carts in the Fall 2018 Update. This resembles Starbucks coffee cups but it was replaced with a "jail" in front. A picture of Asimo3089 and Badcc waving with the coffee cups can also be seen on the front. It is pumpkin spiced. This was replaced by the icebox carts in the 2018 Winter Update. * Flag '''- Found on one of the ice cracks on the river near the city. The flag is 2 triangles, one red and one blue. The colors probably represent the Police and Criminal teams in the game. In the 2018 winter update, the flag is now on an iceberg again. This was removed again in the Passenger Train update. * '''Desert/Dunes mysteries - 2 shovels were located at Desert/Dunes. There are 3 Monster Trucks, located by the shovels, with varying license plates; one said "BOB", another said "THE", and the last one said "BUILDER". This is a reference to Bob the Builder, a kid's television series that aired from 1998 to today. In the Season 2 update, the "BOB" truck was moved near the Sand Castle, the "THE" truck is nowhere to be seen, and the "BUILDER" truck is near the Dune Buggy next to a fallen tree with a pile of sand and a shovel in the bed. As of the Mint Update, there was only one Monster truck near the Dune Buggy. Its license plate reads "32919". This probably referring to the date 3/29/19, a date theorized to be when an update related to the dunes will be released. This Easter egg was added on 17/19, nearly 3 weeks before the assumed date. Located in the sand dunes, a stealth jet was found partially buried in the sand. Nearby were some wood planks. This was removed as of The Mint Update. Finally, a construction site was added and replaced the crashed stealth jet and wooden planks. As of now, several metal containers/bundles and construction materials surround a dark patch of ground near the Dune Buggy. Like its predecessor, this easter egg too was mentioned in the update description. All of the easter eggs here led to the release of the Military Base. * Monster Truck - There were some monster trucks in the dunes, starting with the city and weapons update. The three spell out the words, BOB THE BUILDER. Later on, a stealth jet crashed, leaving only 2 monster trucks. In another update, there was a black and yellow monster trucks. The black monster truck was leading the meteor into the dunes, with the license plate, SHH... The other was telling the release date of the next update with the license plate, 32319 ( 3/23/19 ) Although, the update was released the next day. As of the Military Base update, these monster trucks are now fully removed. ( Not the vehicle. * '''Massive Portal: '''If you look above the river, you can see a large possibly alien looking portal floating above the map. Sometimes large colored objects fall from it. These are not solid and will go through buildings and the ground. * '''Disco Ball: '''Under the Portal, there is a huge disco ball. It shines harmless rainbow lasers all over the map. However, it is so high up that even the Blackhawk can't reach it. The only way to get up here is if an aerial vehicle gets shot down and glitches up extremely high. Trivia * On asimo3089's Twitter [1] [2] , the "Drooling Zombie" was suggested (but unlikely) used for scale reference. * The Flag Easter Egg sank into the water in the 2/4/18 Update, but some of it could still be seen. In the 2018 Winter Update, the flag was put on an iceberg once again. The flag seems to be representing the 2 main teams of Jailbreak, the Police team and the Criminal team. Yet, it could also stand for U.S.A. * The Train Easter Egg was removed in the 2017 Winter Update to make way for the actual Cargo Train. * At the Tesla Easter Egg, there appeared to be magenta Flower rims trailing behind the Tesla. * The Meteor broke in the 4/1/18 Update, and inside of the Meteor is a UFO. * In the 4/10/18 Update, all alien Easter Eggs were removed. * The Horse Easter Egg is a flat image of a horse. * The Desert/Dunes and the Train Easter Eggs are the only ones to hint towards a new feature ingame. Category:Gameplay Category:Features Category:Map Decorations Category:Environment Category:Locations Category:Blog posts